Ka Ryo Ten
|Chinese = He Liao Diao |Kanji = 河了貂 |Romaji = |Real Name = |Epithet = Strategists Girl |Status = Alive |Marital Status = Single |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Weight = |Eyes = Blue |Hair = Brown |Skin = Pale Brown |Birthmark = |Distinction = |Relatives = Unnamed Grandfather |State = Qin |Residence = Kokuhi Village (Former) Fuuri |Location = Koku You |Birth Place = |Classification = Strategist Mountain Tribeswoman Cavalry |Occupation = Soldier |Affiliates = Qin Military Strategist Academy Hi Shin Unit Ei Sei Faction |Military Rank = |Political Position = |Equipment = Muta's Blow Dart Den Kou (aide on battlefield) |Japanese VA = |English VA = Shannon Chan-Kent |Manga Debut = Chapter 2 |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Game Debut =Kingdom: Ikkitousen No Tsurugi! }} '''Ka Ryo Ten', or just Ten (かりょうてん) is the Strategist of the Hi Shin Unit and one of the best strategists for the state of Qin. She is an orphan and the last descendant of a large mountain tribe known as the Kyuumei that was destroyed in a war by Yo Tan Wa's faction. For this reason she left the mountains and went to live in Kokuhi Village, a place where she met Shin and Ei Sei, and became friends with them. Appearance When first introduced, Ten is a little girl with blue eyes and short hair giving her a tomboyish appearance which was enough for Shin and others to mistake her for a boy. After the Sanyou campaign, she grow taller and her hair has grown longer, her overall appearance is more feminine in which even the Hi Shin Unit pointed out she's a girl to Shin (whom still believed her to be a boy). After the Coalition War, Ten's hair grew to shoulder length and she has become more well endowed. In the beginning, Ten wears a poncho made out of straw to hide her gender. Underneath this, she wears a tunic with a zigzag collar and a small curaiss of chainmail over her tunic to protect herself, She also wears bandages on her feet and legs. By the time Ten meets the Hi Shin Unit, she wears a straw yellow tunic with zigzag hemlines. She also wears two armbands with the same pattern and brown boots. The only consistent appearance she maintains throughout the series are two strands of hair sticking out from the top of her head and her Kyuumei owl mask connected to her straw poncho. When she joined the Hi Shin unit, she recieved the soldier Den Kou as an aide, who is always seen next to her on the battlefield. As the Hi Shin Unit became a 5000-Man Unit, she then started wearing a cape. Personality Ten is pretty smart to have survived for so long without relatives since she was orphaned at a young age. She has a curious mind fit for her young age. She aspires to be a world renowned strategist. From living with the plainsfolk for such a long time, Ten doesn't really consider herself a mountain person anymore and does not think she would be able to fit in if she were ever able to find her relatives. Goals #To help Shin fulfill his dream. # To achieve happiness with Shin. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}Ka Ryo Ten is the Hi Shin Unit strategist and has continually proved quite adept in this role. While training at the academy, her skill as a strategist is on par with Mou Ki, the top student at the best strategist academy in Qin (in table top simulations at least). Also alongside Mou Ten, she is one of only two people who received special strategist recognition from their master, Shou Hei Kun. Guiding the positioning of units, helping people regroup, managing communications and logistics, and directing the battle, she also forms the centre of the Hi Shin unit's headquarters which allows Shin himself to lead from the front. Ten has limited martial prowess but does possess a blow gun she obtained from an assassin, Muta, allowing her to strike the enemy from a medium range in an effective manner. She possesses little martial skill however in close quarters combat and hence usually distances herself from major conflict. During battle she is accompanied by her aide Den Kou, who informs her of ongoing developments on the battlefield. Outside of battle, she is also adept at treating injuries. Ten has also proven herself a bold strategist, entering the fray of battle at crucial times to help rally and reorganize forces, making her also a lynchpin in the Hi Shin Unit leadership, beyond her strategist role. She is also apparently very good at cooking and has extremely good eyesight, being able to make out the words on the Zhao army's flags while being positioned a number of miles away. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Kyuumei Tribe Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Ei Sei Faction Category:Cavalry Category:Blow Dart Users Category:Article stubs Category:Bow Users